


Requesting an Audience

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mickie is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mickie hang out. Mickie pesters him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requesting an Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to peter_capaldi__in_the_tardis . She named this for me.

Taking in the sight of his daughter sprawled across the couch, a lute in her lap, Greg sighed. "Take away?" 

Mickie looked at him. "Pizza?" 

He flopped down next to her. "Sure. Doctor Who?" 

"Hm. Yeah." She stretched. "Gonna call it in?" 

Greg rolled his eyes and called out for a pizza. He tossed his phone on the table and studied her. 

"Where did you get a... What is that thing anyway?"

She grinned and picked up the instrument. "It's a lute. Jackson found it somewhere." 

"A lute. Alright then." He picked up the remote. 

"How's Mycroft?" Mickie asked, poking her dad's thigh with a toe. 

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why do you ask?" 

She shrugged and sat up. "Just curious." She studied him for a moment. "When do I get to meet him?" 

Greg sputtered. "I-I don't know, Mouse. We both have really busy schedules." 

She huffed. "Dad. Come on. I've met all of Mum's boyfriends." 

He stared at the floor. It was true that he had been dating Mycroft for a month now, longer then Cassie had been dating most of her boyfriends. 

"I can ask him, alright?" Greg said. "He needs to be comfortable too. You're scary, Mouse." 

Mickie grinned. "Really?" 

Greg rolled his eyes but was saved by the door bell. "I'll ask. And you'll behave." 

"Sir, yes, sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing. I keep meaning to make these longer. 
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
